Loud House "Raw Deal (ORIGINAL)" by Gavin Ferrell
I'm sure you all know this Loud House Episode "Raw Deal". But, what most people don't know, however, that their was the original episode of Raw Deal was DISCOVERED! On June 21, 2019, at 12:23 AM, I was on the Walmart website! I found this DVD called "The Loud House - Raw Deal - DVD GOOD AS NEW". I got it for at least $1.00! Then, at 12:27A M, I got it! I popped into my Xbox One, and started watching! it took 3 minutes to start The DVD. After 3 minutes, The Intro played. After The Intro, The normal title card showed up! The Episode Normally began with The Loud Family to be spending the day at a national park called Grand Venture State Park. To pass the time on the drive, Lucy suggests that they play with her fortune-telling cards. She predicts that the universe will open doors for Lola, and, Lincoln's day will end in "tragedy". Almost immediately, Lincoln is petrified. The Loud Family did NOT gone to The Gas Station, they got to Grand Venture State Park Instead. Then, The Loud Family went into A Cavern. But, The Cavern looked.............different. I mean The Family were smiling about going into The Cavern and Lincoln said in a Crying voice "NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE AND GET KILLED". But, The Family went into The Cavern anyway! Then, it cuts to 3 Minutes Later! Lincoln was worried about his Family! Then, Lincoln went into The Cavern, and saw his Family DEAD. Mr Loud and Ms Loud; Burned alive! Lori; Got her Blood drunked up! Leni and Luna; They were Naked, and Their Naked Bodies were found in a BIG box! While thier Heads were Turned into Skulls. Lynn; She was Purple, and she was turned into a Dead Purple Girl. Lucy; Got ran over by a Truck. Lana, Lisa, and Lily; Got their intestines eaten. Lincoln was Crying and said "MY FAMILY IS DEAD, BUT WHERE IS LOLA AND LUAN?" when Lincoln was walking out of The Cavern, He found Luan and Lola alive! Lincoln asked "How are you NOT DEAD?" and Luan states that she and Lola were scared and got out of The Cavern! Lola told Lincoln "Me and Luan will come back later". Then, it cut to 2 Minutes later. Lincoln came to look for Luan and Lola. But when Lincoln found them, All he found were Luan and Lola Dead. Luan hung herself with a Noose! Lola got her intestines tied around her! Lincoln yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Then, A Woman (That looked like That Woman from The Normal Episode) came by and told Lincoln "You must of had a bad Nightmare". Then, Lincoln told her "My Mom, My Dad, and My 8 sisters died in A Cavern, and my other 2 sisters died right here". Then, The woman was on her phone and she was calling someone. The Guy said "That Loud must be lying". After The Woman finished her call, she got into her Car and told Lincoln "I'm Sorry, there is nothing I can do". After she left, Lincoln pulled out a Gun and said his final words "Loud Family Dead, I must die now". Lincoln shot himself right at his Gut and Died. The episode Ends with No credits. Then, I trown That DVD Outside! But it soon Disappeared and it was NEVER seen Again! I Finally know why its called "Raw Deal". Category:Lost Episodes Category:The Loud House Category:I was only 9 years old. I loved shrek so much, i had all the shrek merchendise. Every night i pray to shrek, and be thankful for the life ive been given. shrek is love, i say. shrek is life Category:I was an intern at Nickelodeon studios Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Nickelodeon Category:Read by Vailskibum94 Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:BEST CREEPY EVER I GIVE US A CHOCOLATE BAR 100000000000000000000000000000000000000/0 Category:WHO LIVES IN SHIT UNDER DA SEA Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Cliche Category:Horrible Category:Shitty Category:Too lazy to tag Category:Terrible Category:ABCDEFG I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY Category:Loud house Category:Candidates for deletion Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLM NO ONE CARES SEE IM SICK THIS BORING ALPHABET OPQRST HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM ULTRABET NO ONE SAYS U! FUCK AHHHHHH WXYZ Category:THE CRAPPY HOUSE!!11!!1!1!1!1!1! I HATE NICKELODEON ALSO THIS STUPID CATEGORY IS ABOUT NIBBALEODEON Category:Back in the 90s I was AN INTERN AT NICKELODEON Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:For Michael Leroi Category:I'll be your midnite blaze Brighter than the moon and stars Guide you thru the cave of love I'm gonna dance till the morning Take my place to shine When you see the light is not from me You know it's too late Category:Stole my heart on the dance floor No way, can't leave no more What am I supposed to do without you To make you mine is all I wanna do Step by step as I approach I say to myself I need a coach I know you can read my mind Category:Funnypasta Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:TrollShitPasta Category:Cyka blyat Category:Number 15: Burger King Foot Lettuce The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone else's foot fungus, but as it turns out, that might just be what you G A E T Category:Diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper gang diaper